


となりのヴェノム/Tonari no Venom

by JotunVali



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi, Totoro song, because Venom shares many traits with Totoro, just a rewrite of a childhood song
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: I wanted to make a slight rewrite of Totoro's song but with lyrics that depict the Venom movie. Lyrics are Japanese of course but there's an English translation in the next chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in bold are modified lyrics.

**ヴェノム、ヴェノム**

 

 **ヴォイド** が こっそり

**隕石に ヌードル わり込んで**

**ロケットがついたら** 秘密の **もの**

 **宇宙** へのパスポート

すてきな冒険はじまる

 

となりの **ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム**

 **宇宙** の中に昔から住んでる

となりの **ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム**

 **おやつ** の時にだけあなたにおとずれる

不思議な出会い

 

**切り立ち  こずえに**

**てごわいしかくいるから**

あなたの **シンビオット 放して** あげましょう

 **宇宙** へのパスポート

 **きょうせい** のとびら開きます

 

となりの **ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム**

月夜の晩に **きょうかんむさぼり食う**

となりの **ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム**

もしもあえたなら、すてきな幸せが

あなたに来るわ

 

**ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム**

**宇宙** の中に昔から住んでる

となりの **ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム、ヴェノム**

 **おやつ** の時にだけあなたにおとずれる

不思議な出会い

* * *

 

**Venomu, Venomu**

 

 **Voido** ga kossori

**Inseki ni nuudoru warikonde**

**Roketto ga tsuitara**  himitsu no **mono**

 **Uchuu** e no pasupooto

Sutekina bouken hajimaru

 

Tonari no **Venomu, Venomu, Venomu, Venomu**

 **Uchuu** no naka ni mukashi kara sunderu

Tonari no **Venomu, Venomu, Venomu, Venomu**

 **Oyatsu** no toki ni dake anata ni otozureru

Fushigi na deai

 

**Kiritachi  kozue ni**

**Tegowai shikaku iru kara**

Anata no **shinbiotto hanashite** agemashou

 **Uchuu** e no pasupooto

 **Kyousei** no tobira akimasu

 

Tonari no **Venomu, Venomu, Venomu, Venomu**

Tsukiyo no ban ni **kyoukan musaborikuu**

Tonari no **Venomu, Venomu, Venomu, Venomu**

Moshimo aeta nara、sutekina shiawase ga

Anata ni kuru wa

 

**Venomu, Venomu, Venomu, Venomu**

**Uchuu** no naka ni mukashi kara sunderu

Tonari no **Venomu, Venomu, Venomu, Venomu**

 **Oyatsu** no toki ni dake anata ni otozureru

Fushigi na deai

 


	2. Chapter 2

Venom, Venom, Venom, Venom

The Void slowly

In a meteorite inserts noodles

When the rocket lands, there's secret thing/person

Your passport for space

A beautiful adventure begins

 

My neighbor Venom, Venom, Venom, Venom

Is living in space since ever

My neighbor Venom, Venom, Venom, Venom

Will visit you only on snack time

It's a strange encounter

 

You climb up to the trees' top

For there are scary killers

Unleash your symbiote

Your passport for space

The gates of symbiosis are opening

 

My neighbor Venom, Venom, Venom, Venom

On full-moon night, gobbles up criminals

My neighbor Venom, Venom, Venom, Venom

If you ever meets him, a beautiful happiness

Will reach you

 

Venom, Venom, Venom, Venom

Is living in space since ever

My neighbor Venom, Venom, Venom, Venom

Will visit you only on snack time

It's a strange encounter

 

 


End file.
